chromelegionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve dictionary
Eve Online Newbs Dictionary + nubmer - Refers to an implant that gives out a cirtain level of bonus, for instance +1 gives 1 point towards an attribute / Skill. AB- After burner, a ship module. AC- Auto canons, a type of projectile weapons Active Tank- Tank reliant on a shield booster or armor repairer(rep) to repair the armor/shield faster than incoming damage destroys, requires cap. Heavily dependent on resistances. Alt- Alternate account. Artie's / Arty's - A type of projectile weapon that has a very high volley. Awoxer- Some one who joins a Corp with the intent of killing members and stealing items. Barge- a purpose built mining ship, capable of of fitting strip miners. BC- Battle Cruiser, a ship class. Blob- A large PvP fleet normally found in low or null sec. Bomber- Stealth bombers, a ship class. BS- Battle ship, a ship class. Bubble- Warp disruption field. Buffer Tank- PvP/incursion tank, in a buffer tank a pilot attempts to get as much pure EHP as possible. Carebears- Players that do not participate in PvP. Cap- the capacitor on a ship, cap is needed to run many modules. Capital- ship classes including freighters, carriers, industrial command ships(the orca, and rorqual) and dreadnoughts. CC- concord, the space police they will kill you if you attack another player in high sec with out provocation. Comms- Voice chat. Corp- corporation what guilds/clans are to other games -Newb Corp.- one on the starter corps, higher tax and no corp mates to assist you but no risk of wardec Cov. Ops.- Ships that can fit a covert ops cloak, including recons, bombers, and Cov ops them selves. DC- Damage control a ship module, a must have for all PvP fits Dessy/Dessie - Destoyer, a ship class. ECM- Electronic Counter Measures, devices that prevent targeted vessels from locking. ECCM- counters ECM. EHP- Effective Hit Points, the health of your ship after resists are figured in. HAC- Heavy Assault Cruiser. HAM- Heavy Assault Missile. IGB- In Game Browser. Incursion- an in game event where “Sansha's Nation” ships invade constellations in any security status. Indi- industrial ships(not to be confused with barges) Inty/ceptor- Interceptor, a frigate sized ship class. Falloff- the distance past your optimal that guns can hit. Faction Mods- Modules that FC- Fleet Commander. Frig- Frigate, a ship class. Gank- A general term for damage dealing, ganking being to attack some one whereas your ships gank is the damage it is capable of doing, and a gank ship is one fitting to get as much damage as possible. Gate- Either a acceleration gate or star gate. Gate Guns- Anchored sentry guns in low sec(.4-.1) that will attack players with the same rules as CC only found at stations and Star gates. Goon- A member of the goon swarm alliance or one of their allies Logi- a logistics ship, a t2 cruiser made for repairing and boosting the effectiveness of other fleet members Low sec- Space with .4-.1 Sec. PvP is legal here with out CC interference ex. Gate guns. MWD- Micro warp drive. Neut- Energy neutralizer, a ship module. Nos- Nosferatu, a ship module, similar to a neut. Optimal- the range at witch guns will hit at maximum damage. Pirate- generally an aggressive/enemy player. Point- A warp disruptor o Pod- either a capsule it's self or to be killed in a pod Rat- a non-player aggressive ship. Reps- any from of repair. Roam- a type of PvP action where players gather then travel through low and look for other players. Roid- A mineable asteroid. Room- any snigle area in a system accessed for a mission, for incursions and scanning they are know as sites Sec.- Also Sec Status or Security Status, it represents the level of control the Empire factions and CC over a system 1.0-.5 is high sec, .4-.1 is low sec, and 0.0 to -1.0 is null sec. Shiny- an Expensive ship with many faction fittings for either missions or incursions. Sig Rad- Signature Radius, the size of your ship to enemy sensors. Suicide Gank- an attack launched by ships in high sec in a attempt to kill the target before CC kills them. Super Sapitals- Super carriers(moms) and titans. T3- Strategic cruisers, or tech 3 cruisers. Tank- The ability of a ship to take damage and survive. TC- Tracking Computer, a ship module. Toon- Another name for a character. Tracking- The rate at which turrets track locked vessels if the vessels is to fast they may miss. Passive Tank- A type of shield tank that uses the passive recharge to resist damage, similar to a buffer tank in modules used, non-cap dependent. POS- Player owned station. Whelp- to generally fuck up. WT- war target a designation given to a player at war with your corp. War- a war between corps allows players to fire upon each other in high sec with out concord intervention. Wardec- declaration of war. Web- a Stasis webifier, a module used to slow hostile vessels.